


Bad Guy

by FaramirsBlessing



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Because Sojiro is a wholesome boy, But then he likes him, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, I will stand by that, Kaoru is offscreen, Kenji doesnt know what to make of Sojiro, Kenji terrorizes a cat, Kenshin is a dad now, Short & Sweet, Sojiro the wanderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaramirsBlessing/pseuds/FaramirsBlessing
Summary: In which Kenji and his father receive a surprise visit from someone Kenshin has not seen in many years.Written for RK Christmas 2018 for tammymb on tumblr. Thought I would post it on here too just cause!





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a secret santa and it isn't super amazing but I thought it was cute enough to share here so you can all enjoy too!

It was a bright spring day and Kenshin was kneeling by the laundry line, elbow-deep in soapy suds as Kenji ran around the yard, wielding a stick like a sword and yelling as he chased around the cat, Shinobu.

“AHH!” the four-year-old shrieked, chubby hands clutching the stick and waving it furiously above his head. The cat was far ahead of him, having no trouble escaping the strides of a small child, but Kenji did not relent his chase.

“Vill’n!” Kenji yelled, slurring the word. “Stop right there!” He lowered the stick, pointing it at the cat threatingly. “Bad guy! I’mma get you!”

The cat hissed at Kenji, tail raised and teeth bared, and Kenshin, sensing trouble, deemed it time to intervene. He got to his feet, shaking the suds off his arms, and walked over to his son.

“Kenji,” he said with a smile, “what are you doing?”

“Fighting the bad guy, Daddy!” Kenji said, exasperated, pointing at the cat as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kenshin nodded sagely.

“Ah, I see,” he said. “Is Shinobu the bad guy?”

“Obvious’y!”

Kenshin knelt in front of his son, laying a hand on top of his head.

“Perhaps you should find a different bad guy than Shinobu,” he said kindly. “It isn’t nice to chase animals — it scares them.”

Kenji pouted.

“But he’s the bad guy!” he protested.

Kenshin sighed, trying to think of another thing for Kenji to fight, when someone at the gate spoke.

“I can be the bad guy, if you’d like,” said a voice, quiet and gentle and all-too familiar. Kenshin whipped around, faster than he had in quite some time, shoving Kenji protectively behind him, hand instinctively reaching for his sakabato before remembering that he had given it to Yahiko.

There, standing at the gate, was Seta Sojiro. He looked much the same as he had six years ago — _had it really been six years already?_ — but he was thinner, clothes threadbare and worn, hair long and ragged. The sandals on his feet were clearly hanadmade and falling apart; he looked more like a homeless vagabond than any type of rurouni. But the well-cared for saya at his hip spoke that Sojiro’s intentions when he had left Shishio were still strong and purposeful, and he had not given up.

As Kenshin eyed him warily, Sojiro bowed deeply.

“Himura-san,” he greeted. “I hope you will forgive my intrusion.”

Kenji popped out from behind his father’s hakama, stick sword still in hand.

“Who’re you?” he asked, eyes wide with curiosity. He looked up at his father. “Do you know him, Daddy?”

“Ah,” Kenshin said, forcing a smile at Kenji. “This is an old acquaintance of mine from many years ago, from before you were born.”

Kenji nodded, eyes flicking back to Sojiro.

“Bad guy?” he asked.

Kenshin opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Sojiro laughed. Kenshin blinked, startled. The boy’s laugh wasn’t the same as it had once been, hollow and mirthless, but now held a hint of actual delight and kindness, no longer full of pain.

“I used to be, I’m afraid,” Sojiro replied, scratching his cheek awkwardly. “I’m trying not to be anymore, though.”

Kenji frowned, confused. 

“What’s that supposed ta mean?” he asked.

“You can ask your father,” Sojiro replied, smiling at Kenshin. Kenji turned to his father, tugging at the sleeve of his gi.

“What’s he talking about, Daddy?” he demanded.

Kenshin sighed, patting Kenji’s head.

“Why don’t you go inside, Kenji?” he said. “I would like to talk to this mister for a bit.”

Kenji pouted and shook his head.

“Nu uh!” he said. “I want to talk to the bad guy too! I wanna ask him questions!”

Kenshin opened his mouth, but, once again, Sojiro interrupted him, a wide grin on his face.

“Your little one can ask me whatever he likes, Himura-san,” he said, blue eyes bright and sparkling. “He’s very cute.” 

“Don’t call me cute!” Kenji cried.

“Kenji—!” Kenshin reprimanded, but Sojiro laughed.

“All right, all right, I am sorry,” he said. He crouched down to Kenji’s level, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. “My name is Seta Sojiro,” he said. “It is good to meet you.” 

Kenji took the large slender hand in his own and shook it, grinning toothily at his father’s friend. Even though Daddy had never said they were friends, how could someone who smiled so much not be his Daddy’s friend?

“I’m Himura Kenji,” Kenji said. “I’m this many.” He held up four fingers proudly. 

“Ah, are you?” Sojiro smiled. “You are quite grown up!” 

“I know!” Kenji said. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty two,” Sojiro answered.

Kenji made a face and Sojiro laughed.

“That’s old!” he said, and Kenshin sighed the long-suffering sigh of a parent. Kenji paused for a moment before nodding. “Not as old as Mommy though.”

“Kenji!!” Kenshin yelped.

“Do you know Mommy?” Kenji asked Sojiro, ignoring his father.

Much to Kenshin’s shock, Sojiro nodded.

“I met her in the marketplace earlier this morning,” he said. “She was very kind. She told me to come here so I could visit your father.”

Kenji nodded.

“That sounds like Mommy,” he said. “She’s really nice.” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “She also gives the best hugs. Daddy likes them too.”

Sojiro laughed and looked up at Kenshin, who was bright red and carefully avoiding Sojiro’s eyes.

“Is that so?”

“Yep. They especially like nighttime hugs.” Kenji made a face. “Those hugs are loud sometimes though. . .”

Sojiro couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips and Kenshin groaned, hiding his face in his hands. _He really needed to discuss this with Kaoru. . ._

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell other people about your mother and father’s hugs,” Sojiro said, and, when Kenshin pried his hands from his face, the boy was smiling wryly. “It’s rather rude.” 

Kenji frowned, cocked his head, and then nodded.

“Okay,” he said after a moment. “It’ll be a secret then. I’ll only tell Shinobu.”

“Shinobu?” 

“Yeah!” Kenji pointed behind him, and Sojiro caught sight of a fat black and white cat. “Shinobu!”

Sojiro smiled widely.

“Good idea,” he said. “I bet Shinobu is good at keeping secrets.” 

“Hmm!” Kenji hummed happily. “The best!!”

Sojiro smiled and looked up at Kenshin, eyes soft and kind. Kenshin did not hesitate to return the smile this time.

“Sojiro-kun,” he said, “I am glad to see you are doing well.”

“The same goes to you, Himura-san,” Sojiro said, getting to his feet. He patted Kenji on the head, still smiling. “You have a lovely family.”

Kenshin’s heart softened.

“Sojiro,” he said, “would you like to come in for some tea?”

“That would be nice, Himura-san.”

“The bad guy is coming inside?” Kenji chirped, rushing to his father and latching onto his gi.

Kenshin smiled softly.

“No,” he said, “Sojiro-kun is not a bad guy anymore.” He looked over his shoulder, his smile widening as his violet eyes met Sojiro’s blue ones. “He’s a good guy now, that he is.”

“Yay!” Kenji cried, and he ran to Sojiro, grabbing his hand eagerly. “Another good guy!!” He grinned up at him, eyes sparkling. “This house is full of good guys and all my friends are good guys too!” Kenji turned to his father. “Daddy, does this mean that Sojiro-san is a friend?”

“Hai,” Kenshin said, and he took Sojiro’s hand and squeezed it gently, “a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice with comments! I'm aware this story isn't very fluid or anything, but again, it was a gift so it was meant to just be cute and sweet! Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Pssst! - I based Shinobu on a cat I saw at a shelter, whose name was, in fact, Shinobu.


End file.
